PokéFriends
'''PokéFriends '''is the second episode of Adventures in Sugar Rush. Plot One more normal day in Sugar Rush. It was 02:46 PM, and Twister was training with her Snivy in the castle gardens. Vanellope: Twister! Come here please. Twister: I'm coming! Twister walks in the castle. Vanellope was talking with Felix and someone that seemed to look like a Felix recolor. Felix: Oh, hi Twister! Vanellope: Twister, i want you to meet Brady. He's Felix's son. Twister: Hi! Nice to meet you, Brady! Brady: Hello Twister. Nice to meet you too! Felix: Brady recently got his first Pokémon, which is a Rattata. I had a Rattata when i was a kid too, so i thought my soon could have one as well! Vanellope: Pretty cool! Twister also has now her first Pokémon, which is a Snivy she got from Professor Pepper. Felix: I know about that. That is actually why i'm here! Vanellope: Really? Felix: I remember that when i was a kid i went on a journey with Turbo and Ralph. Oh between, in that time, Turbo was not evil. Anyways, what i mean is, i think that your sister and my son could go on a journey together. Vanellope: Oh, great idea! What do you think, Twister? Twister: Nyeh, fine. Felix: What about you, Brady? Brady: Sure! Vanellope: Well, i think we should leave them by now to let them meet each other better. Let's go, Felix! Felix and Vanellope walked off, leaving Brady and Twister alone. Twister: So, what do you like to do? Brady: Watch Pokémon battles, read, and fix things. What about you? Twister: Race, Pokémon and being adorable! Brady and Twister looked at each other a giggled for a little bit. Twister: So, wanna battle? Brady: Oh, sure! Twister jumps up and grabs her Pokéball. Then throws her Pokéball in the air. Twister: Go Snivy! The Pokéball opens as Snivy get's out of its Pokéball. Snivy: Sniivy! Brady throws his Pokéball in the air as well, as a Rattata get's out of the Pokéball. Brady: I choose you, Rattata! Rattata: Rattata! Twister: Snivy use Tackle! Snivy quickly starts running into Rattata's direction´ready to hit the mouse Pokémon. Brady: Rattata dodge! Rattata quickly jumps out of the way, as Snivy hits the ground and falls down, but get's up with a jump. Brady: Ok Rattata, uise Quick Attack! Rattata quickly jumps in Snivy's direction hiting the grass snake Pokémon. Twister: Snivy! You ok?! Snivy slowly begins to get up. Snivy: Snivy! Snivy smiled at Twister, and prepared to battle. Twister: Ok Snivy, use Vine Whip! Brady: Rattata look out! Snivy began whipping the Rattata with its vines. Twister: And now, use Tackle! Brady: Rattata dodge! Snivy began to run in the Rattata's direction, this time, hiting the mouse Pokémon. Brady: No! Rattata! Rattata layed there, motionless. Brady: Return, Rattata! Rattata returns to its Pokéball. Twister: Great battle! You did amazing! Brady: Thanks, you too! You are very good! Twister: Thank you! Category:Adventures in Sugar Rush Episodes Category:Episodes